


Ode to the Finale

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, F/M, Happy, Hugging, Love, M/M, Microfic, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Romance, Ship, Shipping, Stomco, Stomco week, Svtfoe, Tomstarco, prompt, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 1: Ode to the finale.Tom’s thoughts as he hugs Star and Marco.





	Ode to the Finale

Tom saw how Marco hugged Star, they had smiles on their faces, proving their happiness. A year ago, Tom would have been angry at anyone who hugged Star, but not now. He understood how deeply Marco cared for her, he cared about her as much as Tom did, and he was happy that such a wonderful girl as Star had people around her who loved her. And Tom also cared for Marco, he was one of his best friends. Or, more than a best friend really, it was still a bit new.

When he’d heard Marco had kissed Star, he hadn’t become angry as he thought he would, rather happy. Because that meant Star was showed with twice the love, she deserved it all. But he was a bit jealous, not about Star, but Marco. A part of him wished that he too had kissed the Earth boy with the mole and the dark brown hair. Maybe all three of them would make a good couple? He hoped the two others felt the same way, because he wanted all of them to be happy, no one deserved to be left out when it came to such a wonderful feeling as love, after all, love ruled them all, it was a force no one could steer themselves, love just happened, and when it did, it meant that you had been happily blessed with an array of feelings that would change your life forever, and ever.

But in the end, he just hoped that they would be happy. Their happiness was the most important. He loved them both, he truly did. More than words could ever explain.

Could worlds actually ever explain love?

He carefully approached them, trying to hide the deep blush on his face as he sat down in the middle.

“I’m just gonna make this awkward”.

A smile grew on his face as both Star and Marco embraced him, returning the hug with happy smiles. They were all together now, and Tom cherished every second of this moment. The three of them so close, he hoped it could turn into something more.

He loved them both equally, he had just realized that, and in his dreams, they both loved him back. He wouldn’t force them, but he hoped.

He could only hope.


End file.
